


Made for Each Other

by hotcocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: sports swap</p><p>Yahaba was made for figure skating. Kyoutani was made for playing hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble, but I was prompted to write figure skater Yahaba/hockey player Kyoutani and I guess this is what happened.

Yahaba was made for figure skating.

It was a beautiful and graceful sport, and above all required passion and immaculate precision in order to be able to perform at the professional level. It required discipline, control, and perfection. Yahaba relished in it. He trained his mind and body and synced them until he performed no stray movement, not ever, not even in sleep.

And when he took down his opponents, it was with grace, and poise, and a ruthlessly venomous smile plastered on his face as he passed them on the way to the podium.

 

* * *

 

Kyoutani was made for playing hockey.

It was a raw and powerful sport, and above all required passion and immense strength in order to be able to perform at the professional level. It required intensity, energy, and power. Kyoutani relished in it. He trained his muscles and body and worked them until he could hit a puck into the goal from anywhere on the ice, any point, no matter how far.

And when he took down his opponents, it was with power, and strength, and a hockey puck slammed into their net so hard they couldn’t stop it if they tried.

 

* * *

 

 _Kyoutani was made for playing hockey,_ Yahaba thought disdainfully _(proudly)._

It was an unrefined and simple sport, and required no grace or self-discipline whatsoever. Of course Kyoutani relished in it. It was a brutish sport played by brutish men and Kyoutani wore the mantle proudly. He embodied the sport and everything that came with it.

And when he took down Yahaba, it was with raw strength and simple desire and delicate words.

 

* * *

 

 _Yahaba was made for figure skating,_ Kyoutani thought bitterly _(appreciatively)._

It was showy and shallow sport, and required only calculation and precision. Of course Yahaba relished in it. It was a pretentious sport performed by pretentious men and Yahaba wore the mantle proudly. He embodied the sport and everything that came with it.

And when he took down Kyoutani, it was with graceful beauty and precise touches and passionate words.


End file.
